Princess of Death
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: A unknown Illness has came to Equestria, but that's not the only thing that came. A very powerful pony came to help them ponies of Equestria. GraveDancer has been alone for a very long time. Going to place's where she is needed. Dark times are spreading threw Equestria can GraveDancer find love in the Darkness to save her new home?
1. No Please Don't Leave Us

_**Hello doing a MLP fanfiction. Its not going to follow the show or anything else. I am making this all up. I'm going to follow my own thing. I hope you like this story. All rights go to their rightful owners.**_

Chapter 1: No Please Don't Leave Us

 _ **3rd ponies pov**_

Twilight Sparkle is in the park with her five best friends. They sat in the grass talking about what they will do next. Then Spike coughed up a scoll and Twilight took it. "Wonder who it's from." she said before she unrolled the scoll. "Its from Princness Cadance!" Twilight said with a huge smile, but soon it faded. "I need to get to the Crystal Empire now!" she yelled as she jumped up to her hooves. "What's wrong sugar cube?" Applejack said to Twilight.

"Shining Armor is very sick. I need to go now." Twilight said to her friends. "Ok Twilight but we are coming wiht you." Rarity said and they all took off to the train. All Twilight could think was how did Shining Armor get this sick and will he be ok. The Mare six got on the train heading to the Crystal Empire. The ride felt like it took day's to Twilight.

The other's talked to try and help Twilight to calm down a little. Nothing was working and by the time they got to the Crystal Empire, Twilight is so worked up that she flew to the Castle. Leaving her friend to fly and run after her. Twilight came to the castle and ran to the healing wing. Breathing heard as she slid into the room.

Princess Cadance, Celestia and Luna looking at her. Little Flurry Heart is fast asleep in her mothers hooves. "How is he?" Twilight said but the look's they where giving her. Twilight knew that he wasn't doing good and tear filled her eyes as she moved to her brother's side. "Twily. . .it's very. . .good to. . .see you." Shining Armor managed to say to his little sister. It hurt Shining Armor to speak but he wanted speak with Twilight.

Twilight looked at her brother and how awefull he looked. "What does he have?" Twilight asked them. "We do not know Twilight. That is something we havne't seen before." Celestia said to Twilight with worry in her voice. The Princess's all looked at each other before looking back at Shining Armor who is sleeping again. The pain he is in make's him pass out. Twilight and the others stood there watching Shining Armor sleep. Soon the other Mare's came in and came over to the others.

"What's going on?" Rarity asked her friend. Twilight couldn't speak so Celestia told the other's what is going on. The other's looked at Twilight with sorrow. They all know how close Twilight is with Shining Armor. Now with him sick and not doing so good. Twilight and Cadance don't know what to do with them selfs. Cadance is so worried about her husband, but she just can't sit there. She has a empire to run and a new foal to take care of.

Flurry Heart started to wake up. "Mama is daddy gettting better?" she asked her mother. Cadance and the others looked down at the little princess. "I don't think so sweetie." Cadance said softly to her baby. Flurry Heart looked down at her sleeping daddy. She wanted him to get better so she can play with her daddy.

They all stood there talking about what would be going on with Shining Armor. Soon the pony's left leaving the princess to watch over Shining Armor. Pinkie Pie took Flurry Heart so she can get some food and take a nap. Twilight and the others started to talk about to see if there is a healing spell or something to heal Shining Armor. Then the door's opened up and a new pony came in. The princess's turned to looked at the new pony but they pony is covered with a black cloak.

The pony walked half way over to them but then the pony fell over. Celestia and Luna saw the pony's hooves. "Sister do you see what I see?" Luna said to her sister. "Yes I do sister. But what she is doing here I don't have a good feeling about it." Celestia said before she moved the Mare to a bed next to Shining Armor. "Do you know who she is?" Twilight asked Celestia. "Yes we do Twilight. We will talk about her when she awake's up." Celestia said to them.

Two hours went by before the mare got up. She looked around before she saw Shining Armor. Jumping up to her hooves she ran over to him. Twilight moved in front her brother ready to fight. But the new mare just moved twilight to the other room. "Damn it! !" she mare yelled when she looked at Shining Armor.

"Queen GraveDancer what is going on?" Celestia said before she and Luna bowed to GraveDancer. "How many time's have I told you to just call me Nova or just GraveDancer." GraveDancer said to them. She didn't care for the Queen thing. "Sorry GraveDancer. Do you know what is-" Celestia started to say but then Shining Armor raised up and was in cased in a light blue bubble. "Shining Armor!" Cadance and Twilight yelled at the same time.

"What is going on?" Celestia asked GraveDancer. "That is a time bubble that freezes the pony in it, in time." GraveDancer said to them. "Why is Shining Armor in that bubble for?" Twilight asked the Queen that is hidding under her cloak. "The time bubble only is cased when the pony is about to die." GraveDancer said to them softly. They all looked at her with their mouths open. "Shining Armor is dying?" Cadance said with fear and somber in her voice. "No he is about to die. The time bubble freeze's him before his life leave's his body." she said to them making the wife and sister freak out more.

"GraveDancer how do you know so much about this?" Celestia asked her. "Cause I'm the one that cased the time bubble to pick up the trail of what I been hunting for a few moons now. The bubble will keep them frozen till I can find whatever is doing this and stop it." GraveDancer said to the princess's as she put her hood down. They could see her blue horn, lime green eyes, black and purple hair and the dark red mark's on her face. "How do we save him?" Cadance said with tear's running down her face. "Like I said I need to find what is doing this and stop it. Then I can give the ones that are in the time bubble by their lifes." GraveDancer said to them. Cadance's started to cry more and Twilight had to turn her back so they wont see her cry.

"How do we help you stop it?" Celestia said to her. "I need to know who has been in here since he was brought in and what kind of pony they are." GraveDancer said to them. "Why?" Luna asked her. "Cause what was inside Shining Armor jumped to a new pony." GraveDancer said to them. "How do you know that we don't have it?" Cadance sobbed to her. Cause if she has it then who will take care of Flurry Heart. "Alicorn's can't get it. Alicorn's are made of all three ponies so it can't get into our body's. Earth ponies, unicorn's and pegasus's are the only one's that the thing can go into their body's. But what ever it is know's I'm after it. So what ever you do none of you can tell anypony about me being here." GraveDance said before she took off her cloak and Twilight saw her wings as she spread them.

Then they saw blueish black flames burst from her body and covered her body. They watched as the flames died and saw that her horn was gone. "H-h-how is that possable?" Twilight said with shock in her horse voice. "I can hid my horn or wings so I can hid who I really am." GraveDancer said as she chagned her mane, tail and body color's and even her eyes changed. "Why are you doing this?" Celestia asked her.

"Lets call this thing a illness. I believie this illness has a mind or soul or its own. It know's what I look like and know's what I am. Hidding in plan sight will help me find out who has the illness. Once that has happened I can see what it is and find a way to pull it out and destory it." GraveDancer said to them. "We will help you with what you ask GraveDancer." Celestia said with a bow to her. "Call me Nova till we destory the illness. It knows my birth name but not my nickname." GraveDancer said to them.

She hoped that this will work cause there are a lot of ponies that are in time bubbles that need to be healed. Whole family's in the bubbles waiting for their life to beggen again.

All of them beside's Twilight stayed behind. "Please Shining Armor please don't leave us." Twilight said softly to her brother before she left him.


	2. Who will be Next

Chapter 2: Who will be Next

 _ **Nova's (aka GraveDancer) pov**_

They told me about all the ponies that been then there since Shining Armor went to the healing wing. Only six ponies has been in there. Five of Twilights friends and a Royal Guard. I found Celestia and Luna and they are alone. "The six of Twilights friends are going back to Ponyville and one of the Royal Guards is going to be here. I can't be in two place's at once. So what are we going to do?" I asked them softly. The two sister's looked at each other before speaking. "I don't know Nova." Celestia said to me.

Then Cadance came in and walked over to us with red eyes. "Princess Cadance I know this is a very dark time for you. But I give you my word that your husband will be back to you and your baby." I said to her and she managed to smile a little. "Thank you Nova and I'm sorry I'm late." she said and her voice is aweful. "We have a problem Cadance." I said as I started to pace.

"What is it?" she said as they looked at me pacing. "Twilight and her friends are leaving soon and I be going with them. One of your Royal Guard's was there too. I can't be in two place's at once." I said as I stopped and pawed at the stone. I didn't like to be in a castle for long it make's me feel trapped. "Flash Sentry is a good pony and I would hate to see him get hurt. What do you want to do Nova?" Cadance said to me.

"Would it seem weird if you sent him with us to Ponyville?" I said as I looked at her. "No it wouldn't I can tell him he can go back with Twilight since they are dating now. He can be there for her while she grifes over her brother." Cadance said and I looked at her. "That will be good. I can keep a eye on them and see who has the illness, before it weakens them to a point that it can jump to a new pony." I said as I started to pace again.

"Why does it have to weaken them first?" Luna asked me. "The illness take's away their life and power and that takes time. When the pony is at that point that their body is ready to give out it can jump. When the illness is gone from the body, the body just starts to shut done and they are in so much pain they sleep. When they can't take it anymore and their body just give's up and they die. But since I cast that spell they don't die and when the illness is gone I can heal them back to life." I said and Cadance looked at me.

"Why can't you heal them now?" she asked me and I had to look away from them. "I tried on a pony. . .but. . .they died. . ." I said softly and slowly. I coudn't look at them. "Nova you ok?" Celestia asked me. "I'm never ok. I never asked for this but here I am. I have to live with my self and everything I did." I said as I turned around and walked back over to them. "We will stop this illness and save every pony." Celestia said and I smiled at them. "That is good. I really hope I can find who is the next host before its to late." I said as I sat down.

"Will they are going to leave soon you been get going. I will go and talk to Flahs Sentry." Cadance said to me. I nodded before we left. Twilight told her friends that I'm a old friend of Cadance's when we where foals. I will be moving to Ponyville to try and make friends. They seemed to be happy about it me going. It seems they like to make new friends and this is going to be easier then I thought. They seemed ok so I just have to keep watching them.

I wasn't long before all eight of us headed to the tain. I followed behind them as I watched them. Flash Sentry was trying to talk to to Twilight but she was just not listening to him. I felt a little sorry for that pony. He is trying to help her but Twilight is in the dark with grife. I've seen this before and if she doesn't talk about it or even open up she is going to keep falling into darkness.

I moved a little faster so I can walk next to Twilight. "Twilight keeping it in isn't good for you. You need to let it out or open up to someone. That is what friends are for. We are here to listen and help, don't wait to long or its just going to get worse." I said before I moved head of them.

Once on the train we sat down and I got to know them a little more, while be sides Twilight who didn't say anything. I know its going to take her some time but talking about it will help with the healing. He isn't gone forever just till we destroy the illness. Flash Sentry is trying to get Twilight to talk. He looked at me and I gave a small smile.

When we got to ponyville we walked to Twilights castle. She is going to let me stay with her till I can find my own place if this take's longer then plan. I followed them threw ponyville and I saw the castle and it was pretty. Not like the castle of the two sisters but still nice. When we walked Spike took me to my room. "Is Twilight going to be ok Nova?" he asked me.

I looked down at him. "I hope so. She needs to open up and talk about it and cry more. Twilight stop crying a little to soon. Just have to wait and see if she will open up or not." I said to the little dragon with a small smile. I don't smile much so my face is starting to hurt. He smiled back at me. "I hope so to." Spike said as he showed me my new room. I walked in and closed the door. The room is a little to bright for me so I blew out the candles. Then I crawled into the bed and got under the covers.

The same thing kept running threw my mind: _ **Who is going to be next and can I save everyone?**_


End file.
